


Broken Past

by RavenValentino



Category: Vikingane | Norsemen (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanfic, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Astrid is sent on a mission to avenge the death of her grandfather, however the man she is to kill is stronger than her and her mission fails. She doesn't realise the carnage she has created, he comes for her and her clan but will they stand and fight or will they feed her to the wolf?A Vikings and Norsemen mash up.





	Broken Past

It was raining the day I returned to Kattegat. My Norwegian Fjord and I were tired, we were soaked through and were both shivering. I could see the gates at the bottom of the hill, my steed began to walk faster and it wasn't long till I broke into a gallop. It was quiet when I entered into the village only the blacksmith and a few guards looked up at me. I cantered the hut that was at the very edge of the town on the waters edge.

I dismounted my still moving steed and wandered up to the hut, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I had to wait only a few moments my father Arvid opened the door and wrapped me in a hug. "Astrid you returned!" My mother Freya exclaimed, and rushed over. Her long blonde hair braided and as wild as I remembered, but instead of her leather armour she was in a light pink dress. My father hadn't changed, his long beard and hair only greying a little and he still adorned his leather armour. 

I let go and his face dropped when his eyes locked with mine. "Your face!" He exclaimed. 

"It's okay." I said and gently pulled his hands away. 

"What happened?" My mother asked. 

"It's nothing," I said and walked into the hut. I knew both my parents were watching me as I walked into the hut and collapsed in front of the fire. I hissed as I sat down and pressed my hand to my side, and collapsed back. 

"What's wrong?" My father asked and rushed to my side. 

"It's nothing," I said pressing my hand harder. 

"Astrid you can't lie to us." My mother spoke up. 

"Let's just say the man you sent me to kill didn't fight very fair." I sighed and found myself slipping from the chair I was sat in. I hit the floor with a thud, my hand fell away and then it dawned on my parents what I was hiding as they lifted my shirt. He had carved 'coward'  into my stomach and slid the blade down my side. 

"Astrid, you rode the whole way like this?" My mother asked. I nodded as I fought for consciousness. My father was rushing around collecting all the necessary items to patch me up, but by the time he was done the darkness consumed me. The next time I awoke I could hear voices coming from the other room.  

"Can I see her?" A panicked voice asked. 

"If she's awake," my mother said. I heard footsteps dashing to my quarters. As soon as they fire caught their features I knew them immediately it was my mate Rollo. 

"Astrid, I heard what happened!" He exclaimed and fell to his knees. "So the mission was unsuccessful?" I nodded. 

"I was out manned and under prepared," I told him. 

"Doesn't sound very fair to me." He replied and gently rested his hand on mine. 

"I have just disappointed my parents, I didn't end the man who killed my grandfather," I said.


End file.
